ghiblifandomcom_de-20200213-history
Arrietty - Die wundersame Welt der Borger
, , |laenge=94 Minuten |alter=FSK 0 / G - All ages Eltern-Information |einnahme=14,36 Mio. 145.570.827 US$, Box Office Moko, 08.Juni 2012 |ending=Arrietty Song |bewertung=8/10ANN: 8,1 mit 1063 Stimmen. RT: 85% mit 59.867 Stimmen. imdb: 7,7 mit 47.147 Stimmen. MAL: 8,1 mit 46.957 Stimmen. |jap=借りぐらしのアリエッティ, Karigurashi no Arrietty |eng=The Secret World of Arrietty |fremdsprachig=*Arabisch: آريتي المقترضة *Armenisch: Արիետին՝ լիլիպուտների երկրից *Aserbaidschanisch: Liliputlar diyarından Arietti *Bulgarisch. Тайният свят на Ариети *Chinesisch: 借物少女艾莉緹 *Dänisch: Arriettys Hemmelige Verden *Finnisch: Kätkijät *Französisch: Arrietty le petit monde des chapardeurs *Georgisch: მსესხებელი არიეტი *Indonesisch: Arrietty *Italienisch: Arrietty - Il mondo segreto sotto il pavimento *Katalanisch: Arrietty i el món dels remenuts *Koreanisch: 마루 밑 아리에티 *Litauisch: Arietė iš nykštukų šalies *Makedonisch: Ариети *Niederländisch: Arrietty *Persisch: آریتی *Polnisch: Tajemniczy świat Arrietty *Portugiesisch: O Mundo dos Pequeninos *Russisch: Ариэтти из страны лилипутов *Schwedisch: Lånaren Arrietty *Spanisch: Arrietty y el mundo de los diminutos *Tagalog: Arrietty: Ang Munting Tagahiram *Thailändisch: อาริเอตี้ มหัศจรรย์ความลับคนตัวจิ๋ว *Ukrainisch: Позичайка Аріетті *Ungarisch: Arrietty – Elvitte a manó *Vietnamesisch: Thế giới bí ẩn của Arrietty |deutschland=2. Juni 2011 |österreich=25. November 2011 |usa=17. Februar 2012 |japan=17. Juli 2010 |produktion=Toshio Suzuki |regie=Hiromasa Yonebayashi |drehbuch=Hayao Miyazaki |musik=Joe Hisaishi |links=csv }}Arrietty - Die wundersame Welt der Borger ist die Verfilmung von Die Borger, einem Roman von Mary Norton. Der Film sollte schon am 16.12.2009 erscheinen. Jedoch erschien er verspätet am 17.07.2010. Handlung → Siehe Vollständige Handlung Das 14-jährige Borger-Mädchen Arrietty lebt mit ihre Eltern in einem vorstädtischen Garten. Sie wissen nichts über den Gartenbesitzer. Wie die anderen kleinen Menschen, bleibt Arrietty vor den Menschen versteckt. Gelegentlich verstecken sie auch Nahrung wie Zuckerwürfel. Als eines Tages der 12-jährige Junge Shou zu Hause bleibt, trifft er zufällig auf Arrietty und eine geheimgehaltene Freundschaft zwischen ihnen entsteht. Als die Eltern von Arrietty von der Freundschaft erfahren, ziehen sie um. Jedoch begeben sie sich damit in Gefahr. Charaktere → Siehe Alle Charaktere Arrietty.jpg|Arrietty Shou.jpg|Shou Synchronisation → Siehe Alle Stimmen Maximilian Artajo.jpg|Maximillian Artajo Soraya-richter.jpg|Soraya Richter Produktion Cécile Corbel ist die französische Musikerin, die die Mitarbeiter von Studio Ghibli begeistern konnte. Ihr Album, in der sie Ghiblis Filmmusik selbstinterpretierte, erschien am 8. August 2010 in . Zuvor schickte sie als Fanbrief an das Studio, wo sie das Herz der Mitarbeiter gewinnen konnte. Das Album ist am 19. Dezember 2009 im Internet verfügbar; noch vor dem offiziellen Release des Albums. Das Lied Arrietty konnte Cécile Corbel auf Deutsch, Englisch, Französisch, Italienisch und Japanisch singen. Der Film basiert auf den Roman Die Borger von Mary Norton aus dem Jahr 1952 und 1955. Im Roman wird die Geschichte durch einen älteren Mann oder eine Frau eingeführt. Im Film wird darauf verzichtet. Auch wird im Roman der Junge nicht namentlich erwähnt. Im Film hingegen trägt er den Namen Shou. Auch spielt er nicht in England, sondern im heutigen in Japan. Einige Namen wurden abgeändert. Bereits 1970 planten Hayao Miyazaki und Isao Takahata den Roman zu adaptieren. Jedoch begann das Projekt erst Juli 2008. Das Projekt trug den Titel Chiisana Arrietty und soll eine Länge von nur 80 Minuten haben. Regie übernahm dann Hiromasa Yonebayashi, der mit 36 Jahren der jüngste Regiesseur des Studios ist. In Japan gingen 7,5 Millionen Menschen ins Kino - Ein Rekord für einen Regiesseur mit seinem Debütfilm. Trotz seines Talents war er sich unsicher und fragte oft nach Meinung und Ratschläge von Hayao M. Das Drehbuch musste er jedoch alleine schreiben, was ihm sehr gut gelang. Bei der Produktion wurde darauf geachtet, kein abergläubisches böses Symbol zu verwenden. So findet man auf Tassen der Borger kein Pik-Symbol aus dem -Spiel, aber Herz, Karo und Kreuz. In vielen Ländern gilt Pik als böses Omen. Erfolge und Auszeichnungen Der Film wurde in vielen Katgorien nominiert und gewonnen: Veröffentlichungen → Siehe Kinostarts, Printmedien, ... Themen → Siehe: Alle Themen der Ghibli-Filme Feminismus Der Feminismus wird durch Arriettys starke Persönlichkeit zum Ausdruck gebracht. Sie ist neugierig und mutig. Ihre Stärke besteht nicht darin Dinge zu verheimlichen wie es ihr Vater Pod tut, sondern sich mutig der Wahrheit zu stellen. Auch zeigt sie ihre Stärke dadurch, dass sie Shou Mut macht und ihm Kraft gibt beängstigenden Situationen stand zu halten. Gut und Böse Die Borger betrachten die Menschen nicht als böse Kreaturen, halten sie allerdings für sehr gefährlich. Sie haben große Angst vor ihnen und versuchen sogar in Notfällen gegen sie zu kämpfen. Sie betrachten die Menschen stets als Bedrohung. Dennoch sind die Menschen bemüht den Borgern zu helfen. Wie z.B. Shous Großvater, der ein Puppenhaus für die Borger gebaut hat. Menschen, die mit den Borgern leben sind gut und hilfsbereit, werden aber von den Borgern aufgrund vergangener Ereignisse ihrer Vorfahren als Bedrohung empfunden. Auch sind Shou und Sadako Maki gegenüber den Borgern positiv eingestellt. Nur Haru sieht die Borger als Parasiten an. Geldliebe und Marxismus Die Borgerin Homily liebt schöne Dinge und kann sich nicht zurückhalten schöne Teekannen und andere Gegenstände behalten zu wollen. Das wird ihr jedoch zum Verhängnis: Kinder Das Thema Kindererziehung und Erwachsenwerden zeigt sich durch das Verhalten von Arrietty und Shou und durch den Umgang mit ihrer Beziehung. Arriettys Eltern verboten ihr sich den Menschen zu zeigen. Jedoch widersetzt sie sich und trifft sich mit Shou. Das zeigt, dass man die Kinder nie immer beobachten kann. Man kann sie nur auf die Zukunft vorbereiten. Es zeigt aber auch, dass Kinder den Eltern gehorchen sollen, weil ihr Verhalten sonst schlimme Folgen nach sich ziehen kann. Shou sieht sich pessimistisch, wegen seiner bevorstehenden Operation. Arrietty ist optimistisch und macht ihm Mut die Situation durchzustehen. Die Dialoge zwischen den beiden Hauptcharakteren können die jahrelangen Missverständnisse zwischen Mensch und Borger beseitigen und so ein freundliches Zusammenleben bewirken. Umwelt Die Borgerfamilie glaubt die letzte Art ihrer Spezies zu sein. Im Garten von Sadako Maki wachsen Wildpflanzen. Auch wachsen an der Hauswand und auf dem Dach Pflanzen, woran Borger klettern können. Im Gegensatz dazu verhält sich Haru, Sadakis Hausmädchen. Sie versucht das natürliche Element Borger zu entfernen. → Siehe Vollständiger Stab Easter Egg thumb|Ein Tanuki auf seinem Streifzug durch die Nacht. Als die Familie Clock sich in der Nacht zur Gartenhütte begeben, halten sie an, um einen Tanuki vorbeiziehen zu lassen. Die Szene ist gegen Filmende zu sehen. Tanukis kommen im Film Pom Poko vor. Filmfehler Sadakos Auto Sadakos Auto wird oft fälschlicherweise als Filmfehler angesehen. Shous Schuhe Shou verlässt sein Zimmer durch das Fenster. Dabei lässt er seine Hausschuhe im Zimmer. Dann geht er barfuß durch das Haus. Als er vom Wohnzimmer in den Garten geht, hat er Sandalen an. Es wurde nicht gezeigt, dass er sich welche anzieht. Später geht er durch den Garten in die Küche, wo er seine Hausschuhe wieder trägt. Als er wieder in den Garten geht, hat er Sandalen an. Es dient dem japanischen Verständnis der Ordnung und Sauberkeit Schuhe zu tragen. Daher wechselt Shou zwischen Sandale und Hausschuhe. Das Verwunderliche im Film ist, dass es nicht gezeigt wurde, wie Shou seine Schuhe an- bzw. auszieht. thumb|center|400px|Die Schuhe erscheinen und verschwinden wie vom Zauberhand. Das ist die Macht der Animation. Treppe thumb|Die Treppe ist gewachsen. Im Eingangsbereich führt eine Treppe in den oberen Stockwerk. Haru verfolgt Shou auf sein Zimmer. Dabei wird der Eingangsbereich aus einer anderen Perspektive gezeigt. Die Zahl der Stufen hat beachtlich zugenommen. Mediathek Weitere Bilder und Videos unter Mediathek. Galerie Bo1.jpg Bo2.jpg Bo3.jpg Videos thumb|center|335px|Arriettys Lied mit deutsche Fangesang Webseiten Offizielle Seiten *Universum Anime (dt.) *Disney (eng.) *Kigurashi (jap.) News *Ghibliworld (dt.) *ANN (eng.) Review *Oliverdsw (dt.) *RT (eng.) Enzyklopädie * (dt.) * (eng.) Onlineshop *Donguri-Sora (jp.) *Amazon Einzelnachweise es:Arrietty y el mundo de los diminutos en:The Secret World of Arrietty ja:借りぐらしのアリエッティ zh:借物少女艾莉緹 Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:Anime